justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dagomba
"Dagomba" 'by ''Sorcerer is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii, Just Dance 3 as a DLC, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, Just Dance 4 as a DLC, and Just Dance Now. Dancer The coach, a male tribal dancer with greenish skin, wears a painted African woodmask, a brown grass skirt as well as two black wristbands on each arm. . Background The dancer is dancing on a savannah. There's an active volcano in the back which throws lava and spears can be seen set up in the grass. Every time the dancer rises his hands he summons lightning which strike the spears. Gold Moves There's only one Gold Move in the routine. '''Only Gold Move: '''Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen while your left hand is on your back. ElectroTribalDLCGM.png|Only Gold Move Appearances in Mashups ''Dagomba ''appears in the following Mashups: * Fatima (World Music)' * I Like It * Jamaican Dance * No Limit * Pump It * Take On Me * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) '(Shamans)' * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions ''Dagomba ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Africa Clap * Africa Double * Shaman Trivia *Just like the ''Katti Kalandal dancers, his skintone is a more blue/green color rather than white. ** It was even darker in its Beta version. * This song can be seen on six different games. **The song was originally on Just Dance 2. **It also appears on the main list on Just Dance Wii. **It appeared on Just Dance 3 later as a DLC. **It appeared on Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of (both versions). **It makes an appearance as a DLC on Just Dance 4 as well it is an avatar. **Its latest appearance is in Just Dance Now. ** Thus, with 6 appearances, this is the most recycled song in the JD series. * Sorcerer (the artist of Dagomba) is actually Ubisoft. There is no music video, or any other video having to do with Dagomba besides Just Dance. * The song has an avatar for both European and Japanese verison of JD, but in the Japanese version he has a smily mask, unlike the European version. However, the smily mask returns in JD2015. * Looking at the files of Just Dance Now, the song was originally called Electro Tribal, but it was changed for unknown reasons. ** Thus, this is one of the four songs (before Robot Rock, Isidora and XMas Tree) from Ubisoft with a change from its original name. Although none of those songs (except ''Robot Rock'') are popular. *If you look closely, the dancer messes up on some moves. * An avatar representing this song is available on Just Dance 2015, but only if you have saved data from the previous games. ** It also looks different; the mask now has a smile instead of the original face. *The pictograms are lighter in JD4. **Always in this game, there are some new ones, related to the move where he's surrounded by the multicolour matter. **However, that part doesn't give points. * The Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Just Dance Wii versions all have 95 pictograms while the Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now versions have 129. Gallery Screenshot 2014-10-20-16-53-32-1.png Electrotriable.png|Dagomba (Just Dance 2) electrotribaldlc.jpg|Dagomba Dagomba JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' Avatar DagombaAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar wqe.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar electro tribal dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Dagombainactive.png Dagombaactive.png Dagombacc.jpg|Dagomba dagomba beta.jpg|Beta Version Videos File:Sorcerer - Dagoba (Official Version In HD Surround) File:Just Dance 2 - Dagomba File:Just Dance 3 Sorcerer Dagomba File:Just Dance Greatest Hits (DAGOMBA!!) File:Just Dance 4 - Dagomba - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_Sorcerer_Dagomba Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Around-The-World Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:DLC's Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4